


53 - Mirror

by Bittodeath



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for the prompt 53, Mirror, for the 100 Kinks Challenge
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta
Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915300
Kudos: 11





	53 - Mirror

Kise laughs, his eyes closed under the makeshift blindfold on his eyes as Kasamatsu guides him through their apartment.

“Yukio, where are you taking me?”  
“Just shut up and follow my lead”, Kasamatsu grumbles, but there is no real bite behind it, rather… heat?

There’s definitely something akin to arousal in Kasamatsu’s voice and Kise’s heart misses a beat. He’s usually the one begging Kasamatsu to have sex, rarely the other way around – but all the times Kasamatsu initiated something, it has definitely been worth it.

“Yukio!” he startles when he feels his boyfriends hands on his torso, undoing his shirt.

A gasp, and his shirt falls, and then his trousers, and his underwear. He’s standing completely naked under Kasamatsu’s gaze and it is particularly unnerving. His heart is hammering hard in his chest, and he feels all his blood rush south. He vaguely hears Kasamatsu throwing his clothes through the room, and then there are hands on his elbows, gently guiding him forward until his hands are flat against something cold, making him shiver.

“Up you go”, Kasamatsu says, strong, hardened hands still guiding him gently. “On all fours.”

He carefully lifts his long legs until his knees touch the same cold material and crawls forward, until he’s settled on his hands and knees. He’s growing restless as Kasamatsu’s hands skim against his spine, hovering at the back of his head.

“Okay, you can look now”, he says, pulling the blindfold free.

Kise’s eyelids flutter before his eyes focus, and the first thing he sees is his own reflection staring back, cheeks red and pupils blown wide in arousal. Then he takes in the large mirror encasing his whole body, how it reflects every detail of his erection hanging between his legs, the fact that said mirror is on their table and that he’s in the middle of their living-room. Kasamatsu’s face appears next to his, seemingly satisfied.

“You’re always spending so much time in front of a mirror, and your pleasured face is quite appealing, I thought you ought to know what you look like when I fuck you, don’t you think?”

Kise gasps, shivering, watching his boyfriend’s hands move in the mirror to pinch his hardening nipples, making him whine. And then Kasamatsu is bending at one end of the table, and Kise can’t help but stare at him in the mirror. He smiles cheekily before pulling out his tongue and licking at the tip of his cock, sending a jolt through his whole body.

“So eager already”, he murmurs, “you like that, don’t you?”  
“Yukio”, he calls, and Kasamatsu hums before licking him again, and a third time, from tip to base, his touch light and teasing. “Yukio”, he moans, unable to voice his wish, and this time, Kasamatsu takes the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

Kise’s voice comes out as broken calls – Kasamatsu has always been amazingly good at giving head, but it’s always a battle of wills to get him down on his knees. He pulls away and wipes his mouth.

“Touch yourself”, he says, and his voice is raspy, and Kise’s brain seems to have short-circuited.

He wraps his hand around his cock with a full-body shiver and starts pumping avidly, watching himself in the mirror – the flush of his cheeks, the haze of his eyes, the way pre-cum spills from his cock and on his fingers, and on the mirror.

“You’re beautiful”, Kasamatsu murmurs, wrapping his hand over his own and wiping his thumb over the tip, fingernail slightly digging there and making him cry out. “Don’t look away”, he adds, and suddenly his fingers are prodding at Kise’s hole, cold with lube, one sliding in already, and the sight is enough to set his nerves on fire.

But then he’s adding another and scissoring them and Kise gasps because it’s so _lewd_ and obscene he can’t handle it. He shouts when Kasamatsu’s fingers crook just right into his prostate and send him face first against the mirror, breathing hard against the slowly heating surface. Kasamatsu pulls back his fingers and smirks over his shoulder, knowing perfectly well that Kise can see him in the mirror.

“How about I leave you like this, needy and waiting on the table? You make a beautiful sight, after all…”  
“No!” he’s crying out before he can think about it, “please, Yukio, please, fuck me, fuck me as hard as you can, let me watch you fuck me!”  
“Good”, Kasamatsu answers, lips lightly kissing over his ear.

The table definitely creaks when Kasamatsu climbs on it behind him, hands pushing his shoulders down and lifting his ass up. He moans loudly when Kasamatsu thrusts between his cheeks, not giving him what he wants – what he needs. And then Kasamatsu is sinking in slowly and god, Kise isn’t stretched enough but he likes it, he likes how tight he is around his boyfriend, how it makes him groan and shudder. Kasamatsu swears, hands gripping his hips tightly.

“Look at yourself”, he growls, giving a thrust, and Kise is trying, he’s really trying, but he is overwhelmed.

Kasamatsu sets a rapid, brutal pace, one that sends Kise reeling towards his orgasm, mouth hanging open on his gasps, one that makes him climb so fast he feels like his body won’t be able to keep up. But then there’s the sight he has of Kasamatsu peering at his expression in the mirror, and his own flushed body trying to keep up, and his lover’s hips ramming into him like crazy, and suddenly he’s coming in thick ropes all over the mirror, almost brought to overstimulation.

Kasamatsu pulls out, almost too late, releasing over his backside, and Kise can see it dripping down his thighs. He can see Kasamatsu’s fingers splaying on his skin and spreading it over him as he gasps for breath.

“Look at how beautiful you are, all fucked out, with my come between your thighs”, he murmurs in his ear, fingers gripping his blond hair tightly.  
“More”, Kise manages to gasp, and Kasamatsu stills.  
“More, uh? I guess there’s a few more things we can try with this mirror…” he says with a grin.

Kasamatsu’s ideas are always amazing, Kise has no doubt about that.


End file.
